Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bookbinding system, a printing apparatus, a method of controlling the same, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
With conventional techniques, it is possible to easily output multiple copies of a resulting product that is bound by a saddle stitch, a saddle fold or the like, using an MFP (multi-function peripheral) comprising a saddle finisher. Also, print processing for bookbinding by which it is possible to obtain a cover for bookbinding that a user desires by selection of whether or not to print on a front or a back of a front cover, and on a front or a back of a back cover is known (refer to for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-149637).
In conventional techniques, it is possible to generate a large amount of resulting products by an extended saddle finisher function. Saddle stitching book-binds by folding a printed sheet in half. Accordingly, for each sheet, being printed in a 2-in-1, for example, often occurs, and a sheet on which an image is formed on only one side often occurs. In such a case, depending on the layout of the images of these sheets, there are cases in which it appears as though blank sheets continue in a state in which printed sheets are folded in half. In such a case, there is a problem in that it is difficult to determine whether or not printing to the sheets is being executed normally. For example, due to a bookbinding print being started in a state in which a user forgot cover print settings, there will be a delay in the user noticing that the user forgot cover print settings even if blank sheets continue, and unnecessary printed material will be generated in a large amount.